


Princess Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: F/M, Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates comic The Magic Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook tries to remove a braid for his betrothed. Based on the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates comic The Magic Mirror.





	Princess Hair

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Captain Hook approached a castle door and knocked. He watched as a hippo princess opened it. Captain Hook smiled and bowed.  
''I'm a traveler. I'm exhausted and desire shelter for the evening.'' He entered the castle. 

Captain Hook viewed one blonde braid. *A wig for Cecilia.* He remembered his hairless betrothed always revealing tears. 

After Captain Hook stretched his arms, he followed the princess to a chamber. The sight of another chamber caused his eyes to widen. 

The next day, Captain Hook returned to Cecilia and his ship. He viewed a scowling Cecilia's tears. He held stolen treasure. Not braids.

THE END


End file.
